1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is direced to a worm centrifuge for dewatering solids/liquid mixtures comprising a cylindrical solid bowl part and a sieve bowl part for the discharge and for the after-dewatering of the solids predewatered in the solid bowl part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid bowl worm centrifuge comprising a sieve bowl part of the above type is disclosed in the German published application No. 30 43 717. The present improvement is distinguished by its high cleaning and dewatering effect.